Big Brother All-Stars
Twists * '''Battle of the block:''' The main twist for this season will be Botb, where 2 HOH's will be crowned weekly and nominate 2 people for eviction each, in the botb competition, two nominees will win and be safe for the week while 1 HOH is dethroned and unsafe for the week. (Unless they win pov then this is voided) * '''America's Say:''' On week 6, America decides which pre-juror can return to the game. * '''Roadkill Competition:''' A competition will go out where the winner can name a third nominee for eviction, this twist will end on week 6. * '''Jury Comebacks:''' The first 5 evicted juror's will compete to rejoin the competition. * '''Dynamic Duo's:''' Each contestant has to pick a partner to play the game with till duo's are deformed. If the duo is nominated, one of the two will survive and be given the golden key Houseguests } | | | | | |} } | | | |} Statistics: * '''Horror: HOH's-2 POV's-1''' * '''Butters: HOH's-3 POV's-1''' * '''Trixie: HOH's-3''' * '''Naxo: HOH's-3''' * '''Zebra: BOTB's-3 POV's-2 HOH's-2''' * '''Peyton: BOTB's-2 POV's-2 HOH's-1''' * '''Maddie: HOH's-2''' * '''Spills: HOH's-3 BOTB's-1''' * '''Viola: BOTB's-1 HOH's-1''' * '''Fine: BOTB's-1''' * '''Slaylah: HOH's-2 POV's-1''' * '''Young: HOH's-2 POV's-1''' * '''Deke: BOTB-1 HOH's-1''' * '''Zeph: BOTB-1 HOH's-1''' * '''Ika: POV's-1''' * '''Moonious: POV's-1''' Week 1 [[Category:Big brother sims]] In week 1, the 18 houseguests entered the all-star house and rivalries and alliances were created in an instant! Once Julie Chen announced the duo's twist onto the house, the houseguest each were given a partner by random decisions and the game began. Once Julie had also unleashed the botb twist, the houseguests had fear across all of their faces. At the HOH competition, Horror and Butters scored the win and the first HOH of the summer along with Trixie and Naxo. At the nomination ceremony, Horror and Butters nominated Moon and Xbae for eviction while Trixie and Naxo nominated Zebra and Peyton for eviction. At the botb competition, Zebra and Peyton pulled out a win and were safe for the week dethroning Trixie and Naxo as HOH's. At the pov competition, it was Zebra and Peyton who pulled out their second win for the week and decided it'd be best to discard leaving the nominees the same. At the eviction ceremony in a close 7-7 vote. It was Horror and Butters who had to break the tie officially evicting Xbae from the game giving Moon the golden Key. Week 2 Following Xbae's eviction, a new week began which meant HOH was up for grabs. At the HOH competition, Zebra and Peyton was the first winning duo with Maddie and Spills following after. At the nomination ceremony, Zebra and Peyton nominated Deke and Zeph for eviction while Maddie and Spills nominated Viola and Fine for eviction. At the BOTB competition, it was Viola and Fine who won and gained safety for the week. At the pov competition, Zebra and Peyton won and with their power saved Deke and Zeph from eviction and nominated both Whimia and Ika for eviction as a backdoor plan for Ika. At the eviction ceremony it was a 6-6 tie and Zebra and Peyton broke it officially evicting and Whimia from the game changing their mind on taking out Ika. Week 3 On Week 3, Slaylah and Young won HOH with Maddie and Spills winning after. At the nomination ceremony, Slaylah and spills decided to nominate threats Zebra and Peyton while Maddie and Spills nominated Trixie and Naxo. At the botb competition, Zebra and Peyton won dethroning Slaylah and Young while Trixie and Naxo lost keeping Maddie and Spills as Head's of Household. It wasn't till during pov selections where Maddie broke the rules of big brother going against them constantly and was thus expelled from the competition. Week 4 On week 4, two new HOH's were crowned for the week, the lucky 2 were Trixie and Naxo, and Slaylah and Young. At the nomination ceremony, Trixie and Naxo nominated Deke and Zeph for eviction, ,While Slaylah and Young nominated Zebra and Peyton for a second time. At the botb competition, Zeph went solo and won it for himself and Deke and gaining safety for the week, while Zebra and Peyton remained nominees. At the pov competition, Slaylah and Young won and gained total control of the week. At the veto ceremony they discarded the veto leaving the nominations the same. At the eviction ceremony, it was Peyton who got the boot in a 7-4 vote against Zebra. Week 5 (Double Eviction) Following Peyton's Eviction, a new week began which meant HOH was up for grabs. But just before, Julie Chen announced it'd be a double eviction week this week and part 1 of the week botb was still in play. At the HOH competition, Trixie and Naxo won their third HOH with Horror and Butters behind them. At the nomination ceremony, Trixie and Naxo nominate Viola and Fine for eviction, while Horror and Butters nominated Zebra and Spills for eviction. At the BOTB competition, Zebra and Spills won gaining safety for the week leaving Viola and Fine as nominees. At the pov competition, Horror and Butters won POV and discarded leaving the nominees the same. At the eviction ceremony it was Fine who got the boot in a vote of 7-3. Week 5 (Part 2) Shortly after Fine's eviction, a new HOH was up for grabs and the botb twist was paused for this portion of the week. At the HOH competition, Deke and Zeph won and planned their nominees quickly. At the nomination ceremony, Horror and Butters found themselves nominated for eviction. At the pov competition, Ika and Moon won and decided to discard. At the eviction ceremony, it was Horror who got the boot in a close 5-4 vote against Butters. Week 6 (Instant eviction)